Twins
by Kishiro Kitsune
Summary: While hiding out at Canada's house, Spain reveals something that Romano never expected to hear. Mpreg. RomanoxSpain, mentioned RussiaxCanada. Goes along with 'Brothers' and 'Simple Things'. One-shot. Part of the series 'The Rising Generation'


**Twins**

Summary: While hiding out at Canada's house, Spain reveals something that Romano never expected to hear. Mpreg. RomanoxSpain, mentioned RussiaxCanada. Goes along with 'Brothers' and 'Simple Things'.

.

* * *

.

"Romano~! You're so cute! Like a tomato!"

"Get the hell off, bastard!"

It was a daily affair. Romano would wake up and go to the kitchen for a snack, which was usually a tomato, and then Spain would wander out of the bedroom in search of him. _Naked._ Which typically resulted in Romano turning the color of his snack and Spain attaching himself to his neck, squealing about how cute he was. The Italian would then raise a fuss, cursing his Spanish lover in three different languages, but making no move to actually shove the man away.

"Hmm…" Spain lazily hummed as he nuzzled Romano's neck, his bright green eyes half closed. "You smell really nice."

Romano rolled his eyes as he took a large bite of his tomato.

It'd taken him nearly a month to get used to this new, overly affectionate side of Spain. (Not that he wasn't affectionate before, but it became worse the second he found out he was carrying Romano's child.) Comments about how everyone smelled were his newest thing and Romano was taking it surprisingly well.

Well, no, that wasn't true. He was using every ounce of his skill and strength to keep Spain away from the other nations. Spain was _his, _damn it, and he wasn't about to let some stupid French bastard steal him away.

Which was why they were far, far away in a place France couldn't find them.

"Yo! I've decided to grace you all with my awesome presence for the day! You should feel grateful!"

It was a pity that Prussia found them on the very first day. Granted, Romano shouldn't have been surprised that the albino would find them there, since he'd heard Canada complaining about the ex-nation dropping by to raid his pantries for maple syrup on occasion, but he didn't think it was actually true. Thankfully, it was a complete accident that he found them and he did promise to not breath a word to anyone, including Veneziano.

That didn't mean Romano had to be happy about it.

Maybe staying at Canada's house wasn't the best plan. Though France wouldn't dare set food in the house after his "disagreement" with Russia the other week. So while he still had to deal with the potato-bastard's older brother, he and Spain were safe from France and his wandering hands.

Prussia marched into the room, smirking when he saw the two lovers, but refrained from saying anything about Spain's state of undress. "Don't mind me! I'm just here to invade Canada's kitchen and steal his maple syrup! Where is he, anyway? I would kill for some of his awesome pancakes!"

"Upstairs sleeping," Spain said, most of his attention on the half-eaten tomato Romano was slowly raising to his lips. "_God_, you're sexy."

Romano sputtered, his face turning bright red as Spain removed his arms from his neck and slid them around his waist instead, one hand gliding under his shirt. He shivered at the feather light caresses.

Prussia ignored the two and he began his hunt for maple syrup. "He's never asleep this late. Maybe he's depressed since Russia went to pay his country a visit? I know! My awesomeness will make him feel better in no time!" Red eyes gleamed with excitement at the sheer genius _(stupidity)_ of his plan. Cackling, he ran out of the room.

Only to return seconds later to retrieve of bottle of maple syrup. "This _and _my awesome self. That'll definitely make him better!"

"Yeah, sure," Romano snapped, trying not to moan as Spain nipped his ear, his other hand joining the first under his shirt. The Spaniard was making it very difficult for him to finish his snack.

Prussia was already gone.

Spain paused in his ministrations, his eyes lingering on where his friend had been standing mere seconds before. "Hey, Romano, isn't Russia here?"

The Italian quickly took a bite of his tomato, somewhat disappointed that Spain had stopped. He smirked when he considered his lover's words. "Yeah. Bastard's gonna get killed. Took him long enough."

Spain looked up at the ceiling for a moment before shrugging and returning to his previous activity. As his hands resumed gliding across the smooth skin of his hot-tempered Italian, his stomach gave a loud grumble.

Romano reluctantly called a halt to the touching, carefully detangling himself from Spain without the use of violence. He popped the last bit of tomato in his mouth as he turned around to face him. Annoyed brown eyes met saddened green.

"A-are you angry?"

Romano huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Idiot. I'm not mad. Just… Just fucking eat something and we'll go back to the bedroom," he said, having some difficulty in keeping from sounding completely pissed off. He was trying his best to be nicer to Spain, especially since they would soon have a kid running around the house.

The second those green eyes lit up in glee, Romano considered running as fast as possible in the opposite direction. But he was too late. Spain swept him up in a bone-crushing hug while proclaiming for the world to hear that Romano really did care about him and the babies.

Hold up.

Romano stopped struggling as he tried to process what Spain said.

"Romano?"

Bab_ies._ As in _more than one?_

Spain waved a hand in front of his face, concern clearly displayed on his face. His smile slipped away as Romano continued standing there, his eyes wide and his breathing erratic. "R-Romano? Romano, please say something. Are you alright?"

Shrieks of terror and anger erupted from upstairs as Prussia finally located the right room.

The dark-haired Italian stood there and stared at his lover, his face unnaturally pale. _Babies… more than…_ He suddenly grasped Spain by the arms, his wild amber eyes meeting the brunet's frightened green ones. "Spain. A-are we…? There's m-more than one? I-it's.."

"Twins."

"_Twins,"_ Romano breathed, releasing Spain to drop his arms limply by his side. He looked hopelessly at the ground. His mind raced. "Twins… _Dannare..._"

Spain fidgeted, not knowing what was running through the Italian's mind. For once, he didn't speak, instead waiting for the explosion of words he was sure were coming. They had fought fiercely when he first found out about his pregnancy, especially after their first conversation about having children. Perhaps he should have eased Romano into the idea of twins.

There was a loud thump, followed by a crash from upstairs, but the two ignored it.

Thankfully, the noise startled one of the two into action. Normally it would have been Spain, throwing himself to his knees or onto Romano to beg for forgiveness and shout apologies in Spanish. Instead, for the first time in the course of their relationship, Romano initiated a hug.

It wasn't like Spain's hugs, in which he did his very best to hug Romano tight and keep him from using his hands to beat him up. The Italian gently pulled his lover close, resting his head in the crook of the Spaniard's neck as he slowly breathed, trying to get a grip on his emotions. "Damn it, Spain…" He muttered. "Bastard."

Spain relaxed when he felt one of Romano's hands lower to rub his belly. Things would be alright._ They_ would be alright.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _FUCK!"_

Prussia, on the other hand, would probably not be alright if he continued to piss off the other nations. Harassing Canada hadn't been his best idea in the world.

"Russia, please don't kill him!"

"_Kolkolkolkol…"_

"Yeah, listen to Canada! You don't want to kill the awesome me! Then you'll be left with my totally un-awesome _Bru_-_-Mein Gott_! Put that down! No! Fuck!"

Romano rolled his eyes as he pulled away from Spain. "Your friend's a fucking idiot."

"Yup," agreed Spain.

.

* * *

End

* * *

.

_Dannare = _Damn (Italian)

Don't think I need to translate the German.

(laughs) I like Prussia. He's awesome.

I've been trying to write a one-shot focusing on RussiaxCanada for this series of mpreg fics, but am failing so far. Maybe now that I've finished this one I can get to that. Unless my brain wants to blow past that to write a Christmas fic with their kids. Hopefully I can do both.

And I take great amusement in the fact that this entire thing takes place while Spain isn't wearing clothes.

Also, I need to come up with a title for this series of one-shots. Any suggestions?


End file.
